Nice to Meet You: Part 1
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My best friends Sarah, James, Henri, and I work Saturday shifts for Pittsburgh's Perfect Parties around the eastern suburbs of Pittsburgh, such as Oakmont and Monroeville. NOTE: I do NOT own Liberty's Kids.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Making Invitations

One unseasonably warm second Saturday of January 2020, I met up with my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at Pittsburgh's Perfect Parties client Hailey Thomson's house in Oakmont. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Can you believe how warm it is outside today?" James asked. "Yeah, it's weird," Henri agreed. "It's so crazy," Sarah agreed. "Remember that this is supposed to be like the winter of 2005-2006," I told my friends. "Do you remember that winter, James?" "Oh yes, it was unusually warm," James agreed. "Hopefully, we will have the same stage win for 2 years in a row, when Sarah and James both went to the same school together from 2004-2006," I explained. "How long have you known Sarah, James, and Henri since, Angel?" Hailey asked. "Since 2002 when Sarah and James's parents got married at the Natrona Heights Presbyterian Church," I explained to Hailey. "Henri would have been in your grade during the winter of 2005-2006!" "It's been almost a year since we moved to the eastern suburbs of Pittsburgh," Sarah explained. "James, Henri, and I live out in Forest Hills leading up to the Parkway East!" "This has actually been your first _spring_ season since 2006 not living in the city of Pittsburgh since James graduated from high school," I pointed out. "You guys moved here in May." We then sat down to lunch, which was cobb salad. "Is this the salad that you ate at your high school banquet, Sarah?" I asked. "No, I believe that it was just a regular tossed salad with our spaghetti," Sarah pointed out. "I remember not liking the food at first," Henri agreed. "Wait until tonight, Henri," James stated. "I have some delicious potatoes to eat for dinner tonight." We then went over the guidelines for the work project, including what to wear, when to meet, job duties, and final slumber party attendance and supervision. Then, we helped Hailey make her invitations out of eye masks, and included all the details on the front. "You know, Hailey," Sarah stated. "Your 2 big sisters, Mia and Erin, remind me of me having 2 younger friends, Carly and Alex." "Are they your sisters?" Hailey asked. "Nope," Sarah replied. "Just my friends." "Sarah didn't meet her stepbrothers until the fall of 2002 when their parents got married," I explained. "When did you start to like banquet food?" Sarah asked. "At 10 years old," Hailey replied. "I think that you have a few of Henri's qualities, Hailey," I pointed out. "Your appetite and your sense of humor." "I originally wanted to throw an out-of-this-world slumber party back in the fall, but decided that a traditional slumber party was a little bit better for me," Hailey explained. "I also think that Mia is like Sarah and Erin is like James." "True, but James is a senior in high school this year, not a junior," Sarah pointed out. "It is still a great family that lives in the eastern suburbs of Pittsburgh, although further north and east than Forest Hills," I remembered. After Hailey was done making the invitations, we drove Hailey to deliver the invitations to her 4 guests Serena, Zoe, Grace, and Ella. After our shift was over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mentor, Jill's apartment in Point Breeze. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Food, Decorations, Games, and Activities

One mild third Saturday of January 2020, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at Pittsburgh's Perfect Parties client Hailey Thomson's house in Oakmont. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "What a storm we are having outside today," James remarked. "Especially coming off of that 70-degree day last weekend." "I think it would actually be a better idea to stay on this side of the river, if the weather is bad," Sarah pointed out. "We can go to the Giant Eagle in Verona, and there is also a Dollar Tree at that same plaza." We sat down at the table to eat dinner, which was lightened bacon cheeseburgers and sweet potato fries, along with chips and dips for snacks. "We decided that the decorations will be a banner to welcome me and my friends, a collage of us as best friends, music in the background, and turning the dining table into a 'bed'. Snacks will be Mix and Match Snacks, Fruit Kebabs, Tie-Dye Cupcakes, and Rainbow Pancakes for breakfast. Games will be a No-Peek Obstacle Course, Taste the Rainbow Race, and Guess Whose Secret. We will also construct tents, watch movies, and do makeovers," Hailey reviewed. "We will also go across the river to Zone 28 before the slumber party." "I am surprised that you didn't include all of my favorite types of slumber party food," Henri pointed out. "What kind of food is that, Henri?" Hailey asked. "Oh, you know, foods like pizza, chips and dip, popcorn, cookies, brownies, and candy," Henri explained. "Those are good, too," Hailey agreed, "but I prefer extra-special treats." "Before we go shopping, I would like to know about everyone's experience with slumber parties," I explained. "Also, if you guys would like to learn more about Pittsburgh slumber parties, you can check out all of the videos on my YouTube channel, userAKS." "Well, I was playing Truth or Dare with my older sisters this morning, and they dared me to go outside for 10 minutes in the winter storm," Hailey told us. "Good thing that you didn't choose that as one of the games to play because that can be a little scary for some girls," I pointed out. Mia and Erin came into the living room to talk about their experience with slumber parties. Erin told us a silly story that she remembered from a childhood slumber party, and Mia showed us her old stuffed animal, which was Casey the Cat, who helped her feel comfortable when she slept away from home. "I like the idea of Rainbow Pancakes for breakfast," James pointed out, "but my favorite breakfast treat at a slumber party would have to be doughnuts, especially the chocolate sprinkle kind. Hopefully, for my birthday in June, I will get a chocolate sprinkle doughnut for a treat." "My birthday is in June, too, James," Erin stated. "Angel is often a guest of ours at our apartment in Forest Hills, so we have a guest bed for her," Sarah explained. "But, if I were to invite even more guests over, they would have to bring sleeping bags and pillows, which I prefer would be set up in a nice, straight line." "Maybe, I could be one of your guests at your next slumber party, Sarah," Mia stated, "since I am one of your new best friends." "That's okay, Mia," Sarah stated. "I already have plenty of other young women my age that I am friends with." "I am 16 years old," Mia pointed out. "Does that mean that I am not a young woman?" "I would technically define young women as people age 21 and over," Sarah stated. "I swear to God that this family is becoming just like you guys when you were their age, back in 2005-2006," I pointed out. "Which this year is also technically like." "Only I was a senior that year, and not a junior, like Erin is," James told me. "Do you have a sleepover story that you would like to share with us, Henri?" I asked. "I only remember pulling pranks on James and Sarah, when I was just as mischievous as little Hailey is." "I'm not little," Hailey contradicted. "I am almost 12 years old." "All 4 of us go a long way back," I explained to Hailey. "We didn't have any slumber parties, of course, but we did fun things, like watching sporting events at James's high school, since he was so interested in baseball." "Are you guys always the care-free, lovable young adults that you are?" Hailey asked. "We actually did some volunteer work when we were teenagers during this one hot late spring day," I explained. "We sold lemonade to thirsty customers to help keep them cool, and then, used the money to buy Chinese food for dinner." "So, you guys really are committed," Hailey stated. "No wonder the company asked you to perform the weekend shifts, since you guys are so dedicated!" "I had two really great work sessions at work in Goodwill this week," I explained. After we got done making our shopping lists, we headed off to the supermarket and the dollar store. Henri and Hailey looked for ingredients for Tie-Dye Cupcakes, as well as Skittles for Taste the Rainbow Race, and craft supplies to make tents at the dollar store. James and Erin looked for ingredients for Mix and Match Snacks, as well as supplies for the No-Peek Obstacle Course and a few of his favorite movies to borrow at the dollar store. Sarah and Mia looked for all different kinds of fresh fruit, which Target didn't actually have, as well as vanilla yogurt for the Fruit Kebabs, as well as index cards for the Guess Whose Secret game and her beauty supply kit for makeovers. We also found pillowcases and art supplies for the favor. "This is really a good way to save money for a slumber party," I pointed out. "Wait until you become our age, where we have to pay bills for important things like rent, mortgage, water supply, groceries, heat, air conditioning, transportation, and cable." After our shift was over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great evening, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Traditional Slumber Party

One seasonably chilly last Saturday of January 2019, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at Zone 28 in Harmarville, along with client Hailey Thomson and her older sisters, Mia and Erin, as well as Hailey's guests, Serena, Zoe, Grace, and Ella. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Are we going to bowl or just watch?" I asked everyone. "I believe that we are just going to watch," James told us. "I believe that you guys have not been bowling since we went to Arsenal Lanes in Lawrenceville with Carly and her parents last summer," I pointed out. "That's right, I think," Henri agreed. After Hailey and her friends bowled, her sisters, Erin and Mia wanted to give bowling a try. After dinner, we drove back to Hailey's house in Oakmont for her slumber party. The room was decorated with a banner, a collage, and of course, music in the background. We began with making tents, which Henri helped out with. The girls took cushions, sheets, pillows, blankets, clothespins, and yarn to make an enormous tent for the 5 of them to sleep in. Then, it was snack time. Henri helped serve the Tie-Dye Cupcakes, James helped serve the Mix and Match Snacks, and Sarah helped serve the Fruit Kebabs. "Fruit is one of the best things for me to eat since it tastes good and it is good for me," Sarah pointed out. "As a matter of fact, the day of James's 16th birthday, I ate a big fruit salad for a snack to keep me healthy and full between breakfast and lunch, especially since I would be eating a lot of junk food for dinner that evening." "I believe that James bought his car further up the Allegheny River along Cheswick," Hailey stated. "Yes," James replied. "How did you know that, Hailey?" "Sarah just told me," Hailey replied. "We went to Pizza Hut for dinner that evening," I remembered. "I will make sure that we will have some leftover snack mix for the movie," James stated. Henri looked at the Tie-Dye Cupcakes. "Mmm, these look much better than pizza, chips and dip, popcorn, cookies, brownies, and candy," he stated, drooling over the cupcakes. The dining table was decorated to look like a "bed". After snacks, we played games, including the Taste the Rainbow Race supervised by Henri, the No Peek Obstacle Course supervised by James, and the Guess Whose Secret game supervised by Sarah. Grace won the Taste the Rainbow Race, Hailey's team won the No Peek Obstacle Course, and everybody guessed Hailey's secret that Hailey wanted to travel to the moon someday. Then, we moved on to makeovers. Hailey got a manicure from Sarah with her dark pink nail polish. "Do you really want to travel to the moon one day, Hailey?" Sarah asked. "Absolutely," Hailey replied, "since I wanted to throw an out-of-this-world slumber party back in the fall." "My secret is that James, Henri, and I had to wear all black clothes to blend into a classroom with black objects," Sarah revealed. "Triple black?" Hailey asked. "Why would you do that?" "To appreciate different colors in this world," Sarah explained. "Black is a very sophisticated color, but I like other colors, besides pink, red, purple, and blue." "Sarah likes a lot of the same colors that I like," I explained. "What is your favorite color?" "Green," Hailey replied, "since it is the color of many growing things." After makeovers were over, James showed us a few movies that the girls could watch, including _Spider-Man: Far From Home, Lilo and Stitch, The Sandlot,_ and _The Princess Diaries,_ which was the winner. "I am really not a fan of too many movies about princesses, but it is all about what the girls want to watch," James admitted. Around midnight, ACCESS took us back to our hotel across the river in Harmarville. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Good night, guys!" "Good night!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Planning Abigail's Birthday Party

One seasonably chilly first Saturday of February 2020, my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri met me at my mentor, Jenna and her sister, Jill's apartment in Point Breeze. The oldest Mifflin daughter, Abigail, and her best friends from high school, Nicole, Jessica, Victoria, and Emma also joined in the discussion group. We got offered beverages of soda and juice to drink. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "How have you girls been?" James asked. "We haven't seen you since we helped out with your Paint Party last summer." "Yeah, how is college going?" Henri asked. "Most of us like college," Abigail replied. "We know that you attend Chatham University, Abigail," Sarah stated. "But, what colleges do the rest of you girls attend?" "I attend Pitt," Nicole replied. "I attend CCAC Boyce Campus," Jessica replied. "I attend Carlow University," Victoria replied. "And, I attend Carnegie Mellon University," Emma replied. "When you girls attended high school, did you deal with the same problems that we dealt with as teenagers?" James asked. "Like how to ask a boy out on your first date?" "When has this happened to you, James?" Abigail asked. "When I was a sophomore in high school, I asked a girl named Betsy Radcliffe out to the school dance," James explained. "As a matter of fact, I know most of the songs in the playlist, which I assume is for your birthday." "Yes, James," Abigail replied. "My birthday is coming up in 10 days. I will be turning 19 years old." "I attended Boy Scouts, so I didn't really know much about dating back then," Henri pointed out. "How about schoolwork?" Sarah asked. "Is it harder or easier in college?" "It is much harder in college," Nicole pointed out. "However, I was named Valedictorian of Shady Side Academy." "I was Valedictorian of my high school, too," Sarah agreed. "But, even Valedictorians have bad luck in school, sometimes." "Oh yeah," Nicole agreed. "One time, a boy in my class took advantage of me while studying and cheated off of my test." "That's what happened to me back in 8th grade," Sarah explained. "A boy named Nathan was guilty for cheating off of my history exam, and he blamed me for cheating. Unfortunately, Nathan ended up getting detention not just for cheating, but for lying, as well." "Oh, dear," Nicole replied. "I heard that all 3 of you used to attend Carnegie Mellon University," Emma pointed out. "That is where I go to college now, too." "I attend college in Monroeville near where you guys work," Jessica pointed out. "Hey, what about my college?" Victoria asked. "It is also located on the Parkway East next to CMU and Pitt." "Okay guys, enough with the college talk," I redirected. "Now that Abigail has made her invitations and sent them out to her guests, we should have another discussion group on our experiences with slumber parties." I paused for a moment. "I have never hosted or thrown a slumber party before growing up, even though I am an expert on them," I admitted to all my friends. "All I know is that I need to wear comfy clothes for a slumber party, especially with all the cute pajamas I have in my drawers. One game that I would not like to play at a slumber party is Truth or Dare, because it is a very personal game and it can make people feel uncomfortable. If I were to play the game, I would prefer Truth with age-appropriate questions in order to get to know one another better." "I have always served either pancakes or French toast at my slumber parties," Abigail explained, "but I would like to eat waffles at one of my slumber parties, but keep the turkey sausage on the side since it is healthy and filled with protein. I also feel like me and my guests should take quizzes at breakfast on our personalities, rather than when we showed off our art at breakfast last year and suggested books at breakfast time." "How about you, Nicole?" I asked. "What are some of your favorite activities to do at slumber parties?" "Since I am a girly-girl, I love to get manicures and pedicures," Nicole told us. "Check out my latest manicure!" Nicole then held out her fingernails, which were painted in the style of a French manicure. "Nice," Sarah remarked. "Thanks," Nicole replied. "I also love to watch YouTube videos at slumber parties, especially beauty tutorials and I am also a huge fan of your YouTube channel." "Why don't you join one of us?" I asked. "Me, Sarah, Carly, and Alex love beauty tutorials, and we all support each other when we are having a hard time at work or any time on a daily basis." "I'm only 18 years old, though," Nicole pointed out. "That's adult age, legally," I pointed out. The classic Kelis song "Milkshake" was playing in the background. "I remember this song being played at the high school dance," James remarked. "I love listening to music at a slumber party, and I have a number of awesome themes for a birthday party to celebrate Abigail's birthday party next Saturday! We can vote for which theme is the best at the end." "I have a good memory from the Bookworm Blast that Abigail threw at the beginning of the school year," Emma told us. "What is that, Emma?" Henri asked. "When I went home to go to bed after all the fun, I discovered that all the power went out from a thunderstorm that night, and I had to go to sleep in total darkness that night," Emma explained. "Do you have a favorite slumber party treat, Emma?" I asked. "I loved the Bookworm Sandwiches, made out of lunch meats like bologna and salami, and cheese, and mustard, and they were topped with one of my favorite types of candy- gummy worms," Emma explained. "I also enjoyed dressing up as Bella from _Twilight_ that evening." "I felt bad that we couldn't help out with that," I pointed out. "We talked about finding a job for Sarah, James, and Henri that was closer to where they live than Creative Citizens Studio. Little did they know a month later that they would be working for Pittsburgh's Perfect Parties in Monroeville!" Sarah also showed us a selfie of herself in her red pajama set from last weekend at Hailey's Traditional Sleepover Party. "This was taken after we went back to the hotel in Harmarville," Sarah explained. "I wore something a little bit similar the night before the big exam when I was studying just before bed." "I wore nice pajamas that night, as well," I agreed. "Like I said, I own so many cute pairs of pajamas in my drawer!" "Since I am the mischievous younger brother, my favorite slumber party activities include classic, fun activities like pillow fights and telling silly stories," Henri explained. "Which I don't even remember any slumber parties during our Boy Scouts meetings." "At least, I am not all that rebellious like you are, Henri," Jessica explained. "My least favorite movie to watch at a sleepover is the scary movie, since they frighten me. However, at least I have my stuffed animal, Callie the Caterpillar to help me when I feel scared at a sleepover." "Sort of like how Mia used to have Casey the Cat at her sleepovers," I remembered. "And, you also drew a picture of a butterfly at the Paint Party, which caterpillars turn themselves into!" "Well, here is what my wheelie bag, aka my overnight bag, looks like," Victoria showed all of us. Her wheelie bag was camouflage with large wheels on the front. "So, James, I hear that you like to eat chocolate sprinkle doughnuts for breakfast," Victoria continued, "and that is my favorite kind of doughnut, too! They just taste so yummy!" Victoria licked her lips. After we finished our discussion group, we voted for a theme for Abigail's birthday party next Saturday, and we voted for the Cookie Party, which we decided to turn into a dessert party, instead. Pretty soon, it was time for my friends to leave. "Thanks for a great evening, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Abigail's Dessert-Themed Birthday Party

One seasonably cold second Saturday of February 2020, I met up with my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at the Drew's Family Restaurant banquet room along with the oldest Mifflin daughter, Abigail and her best friends Nicole, Jessica, Victoria, and Emma to celebrate Abigail's 19th birthday with all kinds of desserts. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. The same playlist of music as last week was playing in the background. "James, weren't some of these songs played at Molly's Sweet 16 party?" I asked James. "I believe so, Angel," James replied. "What kind of cake did you bring, Abigail?" "A chocolate birthday cake, chocolate cupcakes, and even a carrot cake," Abigail replied. "Molly had chocolate cake for her birthday, too," James remembered. "I saw that Nicole brought some chocolate chip cookies, Jessica brought a nice chocolate pie, and I brought some chocolate pudding, since I am, indeed, a chocoholic." "What about chocolate-sprinkled doughnuts, James?" Victoria asked. "What you said you liked? Well, I like them, too, since I brought them with me." "Nicole, my lip gloss smells like oatmeal cookie," I told Nicole. "That's cool," Nicole replied. "I brought oatmeal and oatmeal raisin cookies, too." "I brought a key lime pie and a lemon meringue pie, as well," Jessica explained. "I also like to eat jelly doughnuts and glazed doughnuts," Victoria explained. "I brought those with me, as well." "I also have a whole bunch of French pastries and eclairs that I bought from Point Brugge Cafe," Emma explained. "Did you guys bring any desserts?" Abigail asked. "I brought some neapolitan ice cream," I explained. "I brought Jell-O," Sarah added. "I brought pudding, and I also brought vanilla and banana pudding in addition to chocolate," James added. "And, I brought blueberry and chocolate chip muffins," Henri added. "There is just one problem. Why isn't there any candy?" "I don't think that anybody wanted to bring candy, Henri," James pointed out. "What about for Halloween, though? Remember one year how I helped you pass out Halloween candy?" Henri asked. "Yes, Halloween candy is good," James agreed. "What about Valentine's Day candy, James?" Abigail asked. "That is the upcoming major holiday after my birthday, as we all know." We sat down to brunch in which there were so many good things to eat, including pancakes and bacon. Sarah, James, and Henri also brought Abigail birthday presents to open. Henri brought an art supply kit, James brought a Scattergories board game, and Sarah brought 20 dollars in birthday money, of course. "Thank you, Sarah," Abigail wished. "I could really use this money to buy art supplies for my winter-themed slumber party on Monday night." "What kind of crafts will you be making?" Sarah asked. "Well, we will be making s'mittens and cool scarves," Abigail explained. "Any other activities?" Sarah asked. "Oh, lots," Abigail replied. "Do you think that you and your stepbrothers will be able to come on Monday night?" "We would like to," Sarah replied. "It just depends on how much energy we have after work." Pretty soon, it was time for my friends to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: SPArty Invitations

One seasonably cold third Saturday of February 2020, I met up with my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at Pittsburgh's Perfect Parties client Isabella Black's house in Oakmont. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I believe that you guys already know who I am," Isabella told us. "We do?" James asked. "Of course," Isabella replied. "Remember how the 7th and 8th graders from Shady Side Academy Middle School came over to your apartment for a Halloween party?" "Oh right," Henri remembered. We sat down to eat dinner, which was fried chicken and beer. "So, what slumber party are you planning to host this month, Isabella?" Sarah asked. "Are you still going to host the Sleep at the Beach sleepover, or what?" "No, Sarah," Isabella replied. "I plan to host something even better than that- a Spa Night Sleepover!" James and Henri groaned. "The beach theme would have been a lot better," Henri pointed out. "Yeah, the spa theme is too girly for us," James agreed. "Now, now, boys," I pointed out. "That is not displaying a positive attitude at work. We are supposed to help Isabella make her invitations out of nail polish bottles." James and Henri groaned again. "I don't know if boys go to the spa, or not," James contradicted. "Absolutely, James," Sarah pointed out. "Think of all of your girlfriends that you tried to impress in high school." "Oh, yeah," James remembered. "Sybil was one of those girls who I tried to have like me, but then she became interested in other male upperclassmen." "What about School Picture Day?" I asked. "Yeah, what about it?" Sarah asked. "I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed in bed for much of the morning," James told us. "But, I helped you," I reminded James. "Do you remember that?" "And, I helped Sarah," Henri remembered. "Boys and girls attempt to pamper themselves and look good in different ways," Sarah pointed out. "Boys shave their face and get a haircut, but they can also receive pedicures with clear nail polish," I admitted. Isabella made her invitations out of nail polish bottles with Sarah's favorite shade of glitter paper, and included all the details on the front. "Your toenails are bright pink," Isabella pointed out as Sarah slipped off her shoes. "Mine are, too," Isabella stated, slipping off her shoes. "I also wanted to let you know that work is a very important thing to pamper for as well," I told everyone. "Girls shave under their arms and their legs, and for me, it's facial hair. They also get manicures and pedicures with all different colors of nail polish." "That's definitely something that we should do at the party," Isabella stated. "You and my big sister, Alexandra could volunteer to give everyone manicures and pedicures at the slumber party." "I don't know about you boys, but I think a Spa Night Sleepover sounds like fun," I told everyone. "Yeah, it's fun," Sarah agreed. "This is probably one of the reasons why girls don't wear socks with a lot of dress shoes, but boys do," Isabella pointed out. "Since boys can't paint their nails and do other girly stuff, unless James and Henri are up for a challenge." "If there are other activities at the party, we would much rather help out with those, instead," James stated. "Which I am sure there are, right?" Henri asked. "I actually know what activities I would like to do during the party," Isabella told us, "but we can still have a meeting sometime during the week to discuss them, if you would like." "That's okay," Henri told us. "We would rather not find out." "Now, I am starting to develop a foot fetish," James stated, "especially with all of those girls that I tried to impress back in high school, especially if they try to pamper themselves and look good for a school picture." "A lot of our clients are also performing in the Open Mic Night tomorrow at MSG Academy in Turtle Creek, which we just saw a dress rehearsal for," I pointed out. "That's nice," Isabella remarked. "I realize that my stepbrothers would rather not do girly things, but we already had a normal slumber party last month, with popcorn, video games, and fuzzy pillows," Sarah pointed out. "I am personally looking forward to helping out with this Spa Night Sleepover." "At least, you seem enthusiastic about this job," I told Sarah. "I am always enthusiastic on the job," Sarah told me. "That is how my bosses and clients like and respect me." After Isabella was done making the invitations, we drove Isabella to deliver the invitations to her 4 guests Amelia, Sophia, and twins Annabel and Brielle. After our shift was over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great evening, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: SPA-tastic Activities

One mild fourth Saturday of February 2020, my mentor, Jenna and I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at Target in East Liberty to shop for Pittsburgh's Perfect Parties client Isabella Black's Spa Night Sleepover the following Saturday. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. Isabella and her older sister, Alexandra were also there. Jenna and I helped Sarah shop for Ghirardelli dark chocolate and ripe, red strawberries for the Chocolate-Covered Strawberries Snack, as well as fake nails and other nail art supplies for the Acrylic Nails Contest, and several nail polish bottles along with other hand and feet products for manicures and pedicures. "The first time I got my nails painted was done by Sarah, of course," I pointed out. "Really?" Jenna asked. "Of course," Sarah replied. "I also braided her hair that same evening, as well." "One of our party traditions recently was shout-outs," Jenna explained. "What are shout-outs?" Sarah asked. "They are when you say something nice about a person for her birthday or another special occasion," Jenna explained. "We did a lot of those for Abigail's birthday last month." "And, I saw a lot of shout-outs supporting my band at Open Mic Night last Sunday," I added. "Oh, okay," Sarah replied. "So, what is your shout-out to Isabella?" "Well, um... every little girl loves the spa, as at an ordinary sleepover, girls would just eat popcorn and watch a scary movie," Jenna stated. "Please don't mention scary movies," Sarah stated. "That was actually the type of R-rated movie that John Paul took me to see, and I wasn't ready for it since I was only 13 years old." "I remember that you were around Hannah's age back then," I stated. "I forget, how old is Hannah again?" Sarah asked. "She is 14 years old, Sarah," Jenna reminded Sarah. "But, she is in the 8th grade at Shady Side Academy Middle School, and you were in 8th grade when John Paul asked you out," I added. We checked to see how James, Henri, Isabella, and Alexandra were doing. James and Alexandra were shopping for bread and other non-meat fillings to make Finger Sandwiches since a few of Isabella's guests were vegetarians, as well as paper bags, markers, and sweet-smelling things for the Guess that Scent Game, and supplies for the Oatmeal, Milk, and Honey Facial Masks. "Angel thinks that your class is partially like my graduating class," James explained to Alexandra. "Why is that, James?" Alexandra asked. "She is just loving the mild winter weather, that's all," James explained, "and she thinks it reminds her of my senior year at Freeport Area High School, which was 2005-2006." "I met a lot of hot female seniors, but unfortunately, no hot male seniors," I explained. "If you don't like girly activities, how about a pillow fight?" I then asked James. "Uh, no," James told me. "Pillow fights are too dangerous, and I believe that boys can use facial masks to keep their skin hydrated, as well." "You recall how we talked about the difference between boys and girls pampering themselves last week," I stated, "and you stated that you were beginning to develop a foot fetish. Well, I believe that John Paul had a foot fetish when he saw Sarah painting her toenails." "I don't really know John Paul all that well," James told me, "since he wasn't there." "If you were to plan Abigail's next sleepover, she would have a pillow fight, huh?" I asked James. "I don't think so, Angel," James told me. "And, the last sleepover that she had was for her birthday 2 weeks ago, and it was winter-themed." "I was just explaining to Sarah what shout-outs were," I added. "I would personally love to get another selfie at this next slumber party, and I am sure that Jill would like a selfie when she hosts her Monkey Business sleepover next month." Finally, Henri and Isabella were shopping for marshmallows, food coloring, and mini Tootsie Rolls to make Marshmallow Manicure Treats, as well as fruit and other groceries for a Smoothie Contest, and lip gloss containers, petroleum jelly, and powdered drink mixes for Fruity Lip Balm. "Those chocolate-covered strawberries that you are serving sound delicious," Henri told Isabella. "But, marshmallow manicure treats sound even more yummy!" Henri licked his lips. "You just seem to have a sweet tooth for desserts, especially for candy," Isabella pointed out. "Samantha actually made Spa Berries for her slumber party last month," I explained. "Why didn't you just help shop for those, instead?" "Because Sarah is the fruit lover in the group, and I am the candy lover," Henri explained. "But, you like chocolate, don't you?" I asked Henri. "Yes, I do, Angel," Henri replied. After we finished going shopping at Target, we headed back to Isabella's house in Oakmont. We discussed more about our experience hosting slumber parties. "Come to think of it, now I actually don't think that popcorn is a bad snack, just as long as you don't add a lot of butter to it," Sarah explained. "But, I happen to love the spa because you can eat, healthy relaxing snacks such as fruit and veggies, and drink refreshing beverages like water instead of soda pop, and the chocolate-covered strawberries happen to be my favorite!" "Mine, too," I agreed. "I also believe that we are supposed to have popcorn for our snack later today." "Yes, with Jill," Jenna agreed, "and Hannah also likes the same kind of popcorn that I like!" "Chocolate is one of my favorite snacks, too," James agreed. "Abigail and her friends already know that from her dessert party to celebrate her birthday earlier this month." "A pillow fight would actually be fun and engaging," Henri stated, grabbing a pillow from the couch. "I swear to God, Henri, that you are becoming the mischievous, rambunctious kid that Samantha is now," I stated. "Or maybe, Samantha is growing up to be like Henri," Jenna told me. "Didn't you ever think of that?" "Well, my goal is to get a good, decent selfie of myself at the party, and Jill should get a selfie of herself at her Monkey Business sleepover next month," I reiterated. "Once again, Isabella, every little girl loves the spa, as at an ordinary sleepover, girls would just eat popcorn and watch a scary movie," Jenna repeated. Pretty soon, it was time for me and Jenna to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Spa Night Slumber Party

One cold last Saturday of February 2020, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at the Pittsburgh's Perfect Parties office in Monroeville for a company meeting and lunch. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. After the meeting was over, we drove back to client Isabella Black's house in Oakmont to get her slumber party set up. I helped Sarah melt the chocolate for the chocolate-covered strawberries snack, James make the mixture for the facial masks, and Henri set up the fruity lip gloss craft. After dinner, we set up the party and before we knew it, Isabella's guests arrived. Sarah, James, Henri, and I, along with Isabella's older sister, Alexandra, made some incredibly nice shout-outs to Isabella. They were as followed:

Spa Night Shout-Outs:

February 29, 2020

It will be a SPA-tastic evening!

"As long as I do not have to wear a girly nightgown, I love helping out with the finger sandwiches, the facial masks, and the Guess that Scent Game." -James Hiller

"A ghost story would not be appropriate for this slumber party, but marshmallow manicure treats, fruity lip balm, and smoothie contests absolutely are!" -Henri Lefevre

"I would love to supervise all of the girly activities and have a special blankie to sit on and sleep with." -Alexandra Black

"Chocolate-covered strawberries, nail art, manicures, and pedicures are everything that a girl could ask for at this party, but I would also recommend something healthy for breakfast the next morning, such as bagels." -Sarah Phillips

"I would like to rearrange all of the sleeping bags in a round circle when it is bedtime, just so all of your pretty heads would be close together." -Angel Smith

The room was decorated with flowers and beauty items in vases, as well as fancy signs and pictures of nail art and make-up that Isabella would have liked to try. We began with making fruity lip balm, which Henri helped out with. Isabella made pineapple lip gloss, Amelia made cherry lip gloss, Sophia made grape lip gloss, Brielle made strawberry lip gloss, and Annabel made fruit punch lip gloss. They were then put in the refrigerator to harden overnight. Then, it was snack time. Henri helped serve the Marshmallow Manicure Treats, James helped serve the Finger Sandwiches, and Sarah helped serve the Chocolate-Covered Strawberries. "This is probably my favorite spa snack," Sarah pointed out. "Strawberries are one of my favorite fruits and dark chocolate complements them perfectly." "They would have tasted great for your 15th birthday party, which was in fact, so heavenly and delightful," I pointed out. "And, your outfit looked so beautiful, too!" "Thanks, Angel," Sarah replied. "It seems that you and Sarah have a very nice relationship together," Isabella stated. "You, Sarah, and Alexandra will be helping out with manicures and pedicures, as well as the nail art contest." "The finger sandwiches are flower-shaped hummus and cucumber sandwiches, heart-shaped peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, star-shaped grilled cheese sandwiches, and butterfly-shaped lettuce and tomatoes," James stated for Isabella and her guests to know which sandwich was which. "Yummy, yummy," Henri stated, drooling. "These Marshmallow Manicure Treats look so tasty that I like them over fruits and veggies." After snacks, we played games, including the Smoothie Contest supervised by Henri, the Guess that Scent game supervised by James, and the Nail Art Contest supervised by Sarah. Amelia's Strawberry Banana Smoothie won the "Best Smoothie" award, Isabella correctly identified the most scents, and Sophia, Brielle, and Annabel won the Nail Art Contest. Then, we moved on to facials, supervised by James, and manicures and pedicures, supervised by Sarah. "All of the shades of nail polish are so hard to pick because they all look so pretty," Isabella stated. "That is why I do 2 shades of nail polish on my nails," I told Isabella. "You seem like such a nice young lady, Sarah," Isabella stated. "Are you always this friendly?" "Most of the time," I stated. "Why, most of the time?" Isabella asked. "One time, back in middle school, Sarah was extremely disappointed and didn't feel like talking to anybody," I pointed out. "It was because her former boyfriend, Benedict got suspended from school." "You're not angry about that tonight, are you?" Isabella stated. "Of course not," Sarah replied. "I rarely hold a grudge, except for when Angel or one of my stepbrothers does something extremely horrendous." "Good thing that James is helping out with the facial masks tonight," I stated. "I was stuck with him for most of the day, and I couldn't talk with him about all of the girly things that we talk about!" I then walked over to James, supervising the facial masks. "Are you sure that boys can get facials, too?" I asked. "Of course, Angel," James replied. "That one day, when Sarah had a bad day, I felt bad that I could not talk with you about the same girly stuff that I do with her," I pointed out. "Boys can get spa treatments, like massages and facials," James continued, "and even pedicures with clear nail polish!" Around midnight, ACCESS took us back to our hotel across the river in Harmarville. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Good night, guys!" "Good night!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Planning Jill's Slumber Party

One chilly first Saturday of March 2020, my mentor, Jenna's younger sister, Jill and I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at one of Jill's best friends, Kate's house in Squirrel Hill. Jill's other best friends, Bailey, Eloise, and Lindsay, as well as Kate's younger sisters, Lily and Breona, were also there. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. The family was eating Chinese food for dinner and lemon squares for dessert. "I hope that you can all come to my Monkey Business sleepover on Monday night," Jill stated. "That means you three!" "We'll see," James stated. "It just depends on how tired we are during the day," Sarah agreed. "Now that Jill has sent out her invitations, why don't you guys tell me a little bit about yourselves?" Kate asked. "We want to get to know you better." "We work for Pittsburgh's Perfect Parties," I explained, "because in fact, we all are good at planning and hosting parties!" "Do you guys like the same activities that we like?" Henri asked. "Well, what all do you like?" Lily asked. "We like to play games and eat snacks," Henri replied. "Heck, I remember when Sarah was baby-sitting me and Angel and we did nothing but play card games and eat chips and pretzels while James was gone for his high school ski trip." "Yes, I was learning responsibility at a very young age," Sarah agreed. "Have you guys planned and hosted any real parties before?" Kate asked. "Absolutely," James replied. "I planned a back-to-school house party when I came back home from my high school ski trip, and there was music, dancing, and refreshments," James explained. "So, you really DO like working for Pittsburgh's Perfect Parties," Jill concluded. "We do, Jill," I agreed. "This Saturday internship is giving us a lot of extra money that I think I would like to save it up for a really nice apartment in Penn Hills called Alcoma on the Green," James told us. "They allow cats and small dogs, and they have everything from a gym to a swimming pool." "It's on the bus line, right?" I asked. "Of course," Sarah replied. "We don't want to live somewhere where there is no bus service." "Remember that Jenna can drive us sometimes, too, Angel," Jill reminded me. "And so can Sarah, James, and Henri," I added. "How does your job work?" Kate asked. "Well, first, there is initial planning of the slumber party during the first week of the project, where the guest list is planned, the date is chosen, preparing siblings, deciding on a theme, and planning the menu," James explained. "What if you guys were to host a slumber party?" Jill asked. "This is already my 4th time hosting one." "What Jill is asking is... what is your favorite slumber party theme if you were to host one?" I asked. "I bet you guys all know what my favorite slumber party is- the spa party," Sarah stated. "In fact, there was a Spa Night Sleepover in Oakmont last Saturday in which I helped out with manicures and pedicures, and the nail art contest, and also served chocolate-covered strawberries." "Cool," Kate remarked. "I would like a red carpet fun-themed slumber party, where I can watch an awards show and dress up in red carpet looks, as well as serve up appetizers along with sparkling water and juices in champagne flutes." "When Samantha met me back in October, she discovered that I liked a camping-themed slumber party," Lily explained. "With tents, hamburgers, hot dogs, s'mores, trail mix, spooky stories, white light stars... you name it!" "Those are all very nice ideas for slumber parties," James agreed, "but I would like to host a movie-night themed slumber party, where we can just sit and watch movies while eating some delicious snacks, like popcorn and pizza." "Maybe, you should host something like that on the first day you move into your new apartment in Penn Hills," I suggested to James. "Well, I would want to have a game night themed party," Henri stated. "What could be better than playing board games and snacking on fun food? Can we do something like that instead?" "We'll see, Henri," James replied. "Bailey, Eloise, and Lindsay, what are your favorite slumber party themes?" "I am up for a Cake Decorating Challenge," Lindsay stated. "I am up for an Olympic Games-themed slumber party," Bailey added. "And, I would like to throw a sports party," Eloise chimed in. "Wait, what about me?" Breona asked. "You didn't ask me?" "That's because you may be a little too young to host a slumber party," Sarah explained. "I am not little," Breona disagreed. "I am almost 6 years old, and I would like to throw a birthday-themed slumber party filled with party games and cupcakes." "Then, we help create and send out the invitations," James explained. "I would like to do that when we throw a movie-themed slumber party in Penn Hills." "I thought that we were playing board games," Henri contradicted. "No, we are watching movies." "Board games!" "Movies!" "Board games!" "Okay boys, that's enough," Sarah stopped, "unless you boys are up for hosting a spa party!" James and Henri groaned. "All right guys, let's move on to food, games, and activities," I suggested. Eloise's favorite game was Truth or Dare, Bailey's favorite activity was a Treasure Hunt, James's favorite game was Sleeping Bag Relay Races, Henri's favorite activity was a Pillow Fight, Sarah's favorite activity was Blindfolded Makeovers, Lindsay's favorite game was a Variation on Hot Potato, Lily's favorite activity was Pillowcase Art, Kate's favorite activity was Karaoke, and Breona's favorite activity was Picture Frames. Then, we all talked about our favorite foods to eat at slumber parties. Henri's favorite food was pizza, James's favorite food was s'mores, Breona's favorite food was make-your-own ice cream sundaes, Eloise's favorite food was potato chips and dip, Lindsay's favorite food was popcorn, Lily's favorite food was cookies, Bailey's favorite food was party mix or trail mix, Sarah's favorite food was fresh fruit and yogurt dip, Kate's favorite food was a veggie tray with dip, and then Jill showed us her very special cupcakes called Monkey Faces that she was going to serve at her Monkey Business sleepover. Then, we exchanged delicious slumber party recipes, including James's recipe for Indoor S'mores, Sarah's recipe for Fun Fruit Skewers, Kate's recipe for Honey Yogurt Fruit Dip, Henri's recipe for English Muffin Pizza, Eloise's recipe for Puppy Chow, and Bailey's recipe for Party Mix. Then, we talked about all of the different favors we received after shifts, including decorative eye masks, nail polish, Mad Libs and a pencil, microwave popcorn, movie theater style candy, toothbrushes, small flashlights, glow sticks, necklaces, or bracelets, a small purse filled with makeup samples, slippers, a CD of popular songs, pillowcases to decorate with fabric markers, and matching pajamas. "This is a very nice house, Kate," Sarah remarked. "Thanks, Sarah," Kate remarked. "We used to live in Squirrel Hill when we went to Carnegie Mellon University," Sarah explained, "and it was just a couple blocks down past the Blue Slide Playground!" "Right when Carly, Alex, and I were originally friends and before they ended up moving to Squirrel Hill, too," I added. "Also, this will be your second year since 2006 not living in the city of Pittsburgh!" Pretty soon, it was time for me and my friends to head back to our apartment in Forest Hills. "Thanks for a great evening, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fashionista Invitations

One chilly second Saturday of March 2020, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at Pittsburgh's Perfect Parties client Alex Bullyun's house in Monroeville. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I bet that you guys have never helped out with a public school district's client before," Alex told us. "I attend Gateway Middle School, which is part of the Gateway School District!" "That was what all of the college juniors from this year attended, too," I remembered. "April, Jenna, Molly, Katie, and Natalie!" "Did you guys hear about the coronavirus going around?" Alex asked. "Yes, and it makes me so sad and angry that there is not much to do anymore," I admitted. "I bet that Abigail was getting along very well with her new friends at Chatham University since last summer." We sat down to eat lunch, which was cobb salad and beer. "Yum, green peppers in this salad," I stated. "That was my vegetable for today. Unfortunately, the Mifflin girls got the rest of the fruits and vegetables. Not to mention, they also sent me some decent shout-outs before work." I then showed everybody the shout-outs that I sent. They were as followed: March 14, 2020

Good luck, Angel!

"I just get to stay at home playing Apples to Apples with Jill and making Sock Monkeys for crafts while you go work it up." -Jenna Moser

"I am still laying in my fuzzy blanket and talking in silly accents while you go work it up." -Hannah Mifflin

"I learned from Jill the inside joke about turning lemons into lemonade, and that is about being too young to help out at a job, however, I should enjoy it." -Samantha Mifflin

"Truth or Dare." "Dare." "I dare you to get into your pajamas, curl up in your bed, and stay comfy." -Matt Mifflin

"After a delicious breakfast of pancakes this morning, I took a quiz and realized that I am a rock rebel, meaning that I do not always have to work on weekends." -Abigail Mifflin

"Once I am done making my Sock Monkey for a craft, I promise not to pull any more pranks on my big sister." -Jill Moser

"Yes, the company encouraged us to practice good sanitation and hygiene habits due to this virus going around," Sarah agreed. "I have been getting a lot of sleep lately," I told everyone. "We all have," Sarah agreed. "That was why we couldn't come to Jill's Monkey Business Sleepover this past Monday." "So, what is your special interest this time, Alex?" James asked. "Fashion," Alex replied. "Fashion?" Henri asked. "Yuck!" "Now, we must all display a positive attitude at work," I reminded everyone. "We are supposed to help Alex make her invitations out of high-heeled stilettos." "This is very risky," Alex admitted. "You'll be fine, Alex," Sarah told her. "At least, it will just be you and your best friends." Alex made her invitations out of 3 black high-heeled shoes with a ribbon connecting all 3 of them. "Is this a surprise party for everyone dealing with the coronavirus?" Alex asked. "Will you stop worrying about that, Alex?" I asked. "Everything will be okay." "It also looks like we will have a long car ride to deliver out all of your invitations," Sarah pointed out. "This reminds me of the one time on my birthday when I was sad that nobody planned anything," I remembered. "You took me for a car ride around Natrona Heights and Harrison Hills Park." "You love long rides in the car now, don't you, Angel?" James asked. "I know you." "Sarah and I had to work very hard to make Angel's special day the best," Henri chimed in. "Who knew that we would grow up to become party planners at Pittsburgh's Perfect Parties?" "What school district did you graduate from, James?" Alex asked. "Freeport Area High School back in 2006," James explained. "I still hope that the spring will be like that," I admitted. "Oh, Angel and her weather patterns," James admitted. "Ever since James graduated from high school, we have lived in the city of Pittsburgh for 13 years," Sarah explained. "First, we lived in Squirrel Hill so that we could all go to college, then in Shadyside from 2012-2015, then in Highland Park for a year, then in Oakland from 2016-2018, and finally, in Shadyside for a year before moving to the eastern suburbs last year!" "Didn't you guys say something about moving to Penn Hills last weekend?" I asked. "Oh, yeah," James remembered. "The Alcoma on the Green." "Do you think that you guys could show me the apartment before you move in sometime this spring?" I asked. "Maybe," Sarah replied. "On your way home from work, it would be a great idea," I pointed out. "I graduated from Taylor Allderdice High School back in 2008," Sarah told us, "and then I joined my stepbrother, James at Carnegie Mellon University." "These past 2 years have been like when you two went to high school together, remember?" I asked. "And, I also hope that this spring is the warmest that we have had in some time!" "Those invitations look like my old high-heeled shoes, which I still have today," Sarah pointed out. "But, I don't wear heels very often nowadays, since I do a lot of traveling." "Our friend, Alex is the only one who likes to wear high-heeled shoes, and she prefers open toe," I stated. "She's 3 years younger than Sarah, a year younger than me, and a year older than Carly." "I also had some white high-heeled sandals that I wore to James's graduation and my graduation," Sarah told us. "And, last summer when helping with Hannah's Stars and Stripes Carnival," I reminded Sarah. "Oh yeah," Sarah remembered. "But, you're right, Angel. I don't wear high heels very often now since I walk around a lot. Before you know it, we will be spending time in the community during the summer, and that will be right after we move to Penn Hills." "What outings do you guys go on?" Alex asked. "We go to fun places like Scene 75 and Games n At, and even riding the Incline and getting ice cream in Mount Washington," I explained. "Didn't you guys think of moving into the Beacon Hill Apartments, since it also has a swimming pool? You guys wanted a swimming pool now, didn't you?" "Yes, Angel," James replied, "but we didn't know whether they would allow cats or not, and besides, Penn Hills is a much nicer area than Wilkinsburg." After Alex was done making the invitations, we drove Alex to deliver the invitations to her 4 guests Rena, Nadia, Ella, and Kennedy. After our shift was over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mentor, Jenna's apartment in Point Breeze. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
